Asuka Strikes
by Marshall Banana
Summary: Au-ish fic starting from epi 8. Asuka's not as mean and Shinji's got a backbone. Could this create a heart-warming relationship? KajiMisato fluff and some TojiHikari later on. Chapter 9 up! rating gone up for Shinji's peverted mind R&R PLZ!
1. Enter Asuka

Enter Asuka  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Author's Notes: I'm going to try my best to be close to how the series goes but I might be off on some of the parts. Lots of Asuka/Shinji fluff and, of course, some Misato/Kaji on the side. You all probably know that I mostly write romance...considering the fact that all my story's first genre is romance, but anyway, I'm going to try my best at the action and maybe some of the more angst-y parts. Wish me luck!  
  
Summary: Takes place from episode 8 where Misato, Shinji and his two friends meet Soryu Asuka Langley and Kaji Ryouji when they're bringing EVA Unit 02 from Germany, escorted by the Pacific Navy Fleet. Instead of rage- at-first-sight, Asuka envies Shinji instead of hating him and he, not being as wimpy in my story as he is in the series, is attracted to her as well. And also, Misato and Kaji never broke up eight years ago instead they just went their separate ways and she still was very strong feelings for him. The pilots are also 16 year-olds instead of 14.  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh woo! Look at all of them!" the voice of Kensuke was heard by all in the helicopter flying over top the fleet of boat.  
  
Suzahara Toji didn't look impressed at all, leaning forward in his sit so he could put his chin in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. "Oh whoopy! They're just boats, nothing special." He said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
Ikari Shinji laughed at his best friends and returned to looking out the window.  
  
Captain Katsuragi Misato looked forward again after finishing her conversation with the pilot of the helicopter. She smiled at the glasses- wearing student. "I knew you'd like them. I was surprised that Ritsuko didn't blow up in my face when I suggested bringing you two along."  
  
Toji sat up straight in his chair when the officer started talking to them. "Uh, well, thank you very much for bringing us with you, it's a great honor." He stuttered out, blushing madly.  
  
Misato merely waved it off. "It's no problem. Your Shinji's friends after all, ne?"  
  
The basketball star groaned, dismayed that she hadn't taken him with her because she wanted to, but instead because he was a friend of the Evangelion pilot. The said boy laughed quietly and patted his friend on the back while their other friend went on about all the boats below them.  
  
A few minutes later, they landed on one of the larger vessels, waiting until the propeller atop the helicopter slowed down a bit before getting off. The purple-haired Captain was the first to hop of, followed by Shinji then lastly his friends. They began walking towards the large structure that was built on the boat when suddenly the red hat that Misato wore flew off by a gust of sea air. She went to go after it but Shinji held up his hand, smiling at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Misato-san. I'll go for it." He spoke, his hand coming back down to his side. She smiled back at him and nodded, agreeing.  
  
He jogged after the seemingly floating hat, his eyes never leaving the object he chased. He was only a few centimeters away from it but before he could pick it up, a slender hand went for it the same time he did, ending up with both holding an edge of the hat. The dark haired pilot looked up to see a girl with long, beautiful red hair and glittering blue eyes.  
  
She smiled at him and let go of the hat, extending her now empty hand towards him. "You must be the famous Third Child, Ikari Shinji." Her voice was like music to his ears, gentle but demanding at the same time.  
  
He smiled back at her and took her hand in his, shaking it. "That I am, and you are...?"  
  
She giggled for a second, shaking her head from side to side. "Where are my manners. My name's Asuka. Soryu Asuka Langley, the Second Child."  
  
He released her hand, albeit a little reluctant. Her hand was just so warm and fit perfectly in his. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Soryu-san." He said as his friends and guardian came up beside him. "These are my friends, Suzahara Toji and Kensuke." He pointed to them respectively. He then turned to Misato. "And this is Captain Katsuragi Misato."  
  
She shook Asuka's hand, smiling at the younger girl. "I've heard quite the bit about you, Miss Soryu." She told her.  
  
The redhead laughed. "Will everyone stop calling me by my last name? It makes me feel so old." She stopped laughed but still smiled at them. She went to greet the two other boys but was interrupted when a wind current came by, lifting the front of her yellow dress, exposing her red-poka- dotted underwear. Whilst shoving it back down to cover herself, she noticed Toji smirking, still eyeing where he shouldn't be. A nerve popped up from her forehead and she slapped-or more like punched- him across the face. He keeled over in pain, the wind knock out of him and onto the hard concrete of the boat.  
  
Asuka humphed and tossed her hair back, looking smugly at the fallen boy. "You deserved that, you hentai."  
  
Misato laughed and threw her arm around Asuka's shoulders, turning them away from the boys, Shinji and Kensuke helping Toji stand up. "I think you'll fit in just fine."  
  
~*~  
  
"Captain Katsuragi! I still do not understand why the government has ordered half our fleet to escort this...this...child's plaything! We should be else-where!" the other Captain yelled at Misato.  
  
But the woman only smiled, staying calm. "I understand your reluctance to help us, sir. But the EVA is our top priority and if something were to happen, we would have to be prepared for the worst." She explained coolly.  
  
The sea Captain stood up from his chair, slamming his hands on the desk. "I am the Captain of the ship and I will not be told what to do unless it is from someone of higher rank!" he demanded.  
  
However, Misato only pulled out a folder and held it out to him. "The Commander of NERV has it all written out in here, Captain. These are direct orders from headquarters." She smiled, knowing she'd won.  
  
The elder man grabbed them out of her hands and read them over quickly then growled lowly before handing them back to Misato. "Very well, but if something DOES happen, I will give the orders, do you understand?"  
  
Misato nodded, grinning. "Yes, of course."  
  
Toji fanned over how incredible she was while Shinji just stared at her, amazed. "She sounded like Dr. Akagi just then." He trailed off, still incredulous about how she just preformed.  
  
"Aw, still so demanding, Katsuragi." An amused voice said from the doorway of the room.  
  
The man in his white uniform turned to the figure. "Mr. Kaji! Have I not told you to not come on board before?"  
  
Asuka turned and smiled from ear-to-ear. "Kaji!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Misato turned slowly towards the door, her eyes wide. "K-K-K-Kaji?!"  
  
Kaji Ryouji smirked at her. "Nice to see you again too, Katsuragi."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Oh, I just love making AU-ish NGE stories, they're so fun to write. Well, how was that for a first chapter, hm? I'd like some feedback (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) and to know if I should continue cause if no one likes my story then I might as well not. Oh yeah, and I forget what Kensuke's last name is so if someone could tell me, it would be a great help, thanks!^_^  
  
R&R PLZ! 


	2. The Angel Attack Part I

Enter Asuka  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Disclaimer: I only own a pair of blue, fuzzy slippers, not NGE...sadly...  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I'm going to take Dark-Titan's advice and make my chapters longer. Usually, they're only 1000 words each but I'm going to double it! It's just going to take longer for me to upload them just I'll have to think harder then usual...dang...  
  
~*~  
  
Recap of Last Chapter  
  
"Aw, still so demanding, Katsuragi." An amused voice said from the doorway of the room.  
  
The man in his white uniform turned to the figure. "Mr. Kaji! Have I not told you to not come on board before?"  
  
Asuka turned and smiled from ear-to-ear. "Kaji!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
Misato turned slowly towards the door, her eyes wide. "K-K-K-Kaji?!"  
  
Kaji Ryouji smirked at her. "Nice to see you again too, Katsuragi."  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The dark brown eyes of Katsuragi Misato widened as she saw the figure of her ex-lover standing in the doorway of the room. She hadn't seen him in...just about eight years! So, what was he doing here? "K-Kaji? What are you doing here?" she voiced her thoughts, trying not to sound as shocked as she was.  
  
The stubble-faced man grinned at her, walking over towards them. "Why, I'm here to escort Asuka as well, isn't that right?" he looked at the redhead for confirmation.  
  
Ikari Shinji felt a pang of-what was it...jealousy? - at the happy nod of the girl he found extremely attractive. Soryu Asuka Langley, his new, fellow pilot in Angel fighting, had somehow stolen his heart. 'Probably just a little crush, nothing more...' he thought, convincingly.  
  
Kaji then turned towards the younger man, smiling sincerely. "And you must be the ever famous Ikari Shinji." He ruffled his hair.  
  
The younger man stared at him. "How...do you know my name?"  
  
Ryouji took his hand back, shoving it and it's other into his pants' pockets. "You're quite famous in the defense business you know. Took down an Angel with no training, what-so-ever." He smirked. "You're going to have a handful with Asuka, I can tell you that much." He said, resulting in a "HEY!" from her.  
  
Misato still stood where she was, trying to believe that what she saw was true. He was back. After so many years, he had returned to her. Misato shook her head, trying to throw those thoughts from her mind (A/N: lot's of 'T's in that sentence ^_^). They were over a long time ago and he was here on business, not to see her again.  
  
The elderly Captain frowned at them all. "Miss Katsuragi! This room is not for little family reunions!" he informed her, loud and clear of his annoyance. He had more important stuff to attend to other than listening to a bunch of youngsters babble about 'old times'.  
  
The woman turned to him, smiling apologetically. "Yes, sir. If you will excuse us, we will be leaving now." She put the folder down on his desk. "Just to remind you of what you're doing." She told him before shooing the teens out, Kaji following behind her.  
  
The ride down the elevator was less then thrilling, cramped all together in a small space. Misato tried to face Kaji but couldn't do to the fact that her face was pressed against the cage door. 'That'll leave a mark...' she thought but out loud said, "How long are you going to be staying here?" she asked the man who was pressed tightly against her back. 'Why is this elevator so small?'  
  
'Little boy blue' smiled at her. "I'll be getting orders in the morning." His smile turned into a devilish smirk. "Why? Did you miss me?" he teased.  
  
She 'humphed' and tried to look away. "You wish."  
  
Ten seconds passed before the two only women in the elevator exclaimed madly. "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" answered by Suzahara Toji and Kaji's voices. "I CAN'T HELP IT!"  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Katsuragi, do...you have a boyfriend, right now?" Kaji asked, trying to pull the old charm on her again.  
  
She sipped her tea casually then grinned at him from behind the rim. "I don't think that's any of your business, now is it, Kaji?" she pushed his foot away with her own, teasing him right back. 'Two can play at that game.'  
  
He leaned back in the booth, taking a drink of his own hot beverage. "Ouch, I'm hurt." He joked, taking his foot back and crossing them in a '4' position. After he swallowed, he placed it back on the table and moved forward again, this time looking across Asuka to the boy sitting next to her. "So, Shinji, tell me. Is Misato still so wild...in bed?" he asked innocently.  
  
"WHA-!?" The whole group moved away from him, stunned, except the said woman who placed her hands on the table, her face inches from his. "What are you trying to do? Scar the child?" she asked in an angry whisper.  
  
Kaji only looked at her through the corner of his eye, unmoved by the tone of her voice, then looked back at Shinji, still smiling like an idiot. "No, I guess she hasn't."  
  
As for Asuka, she merely tried to move away from her own guardian, disgusted. She so didn't want to know that, especially from the man she thought as her father! When she managed to calm down enough, she noticed something warm in her hand and looked down to investigate.  
  
Shinji, seeing her look down at the booth-chair they shared, followed her gaze only to see her hand on top of his, probably found it's way there when she recoiled in shock. He blushed profusely, not used to contact with a female or this beautiful a female. He moved to take his hand back but was surprised immensely when she curled her fingers around his hand, keeping it where it was. Looking back up at her face, he found her smiling and couldn't help but smile back at her.  
  
Seeing this, the other woman, across the table from the two, smiling and sat back down in her chair, her anger at the other guardian now gone. This was just what Shinji needed, a girlfriend. Who knows, maybe it would even bring up his sync ratio. She then looked at the boy's two friends to find one starring at her and the other taping everything in sight, voicing them to the recorder. Shaking her head, she sighed and folded her hands and placed her elbows on the table then put her chin atop her hands (A/N: you know, the 'Gendo pose' except her chin on the top of her hands. ^^;), closing her eyes. She felt a pair of eyes boring into her and opened her eyes to see Kaji, in a similar position, smiling at her like a love struck schoolboy. 'Just like Shinji...' instead of turning away this time however, she faintly smiled back and blushed but held his gaze none the less.  
  
Asuka looked over to Kaji, about to ask him a question and found him and the purple-haired woman smiling at each other, probably resuming their game of footsy under the table and decided that he, more then likely, wouldn't hear her. She turned back to the boy sitting next to her and smiled a little but tried not to. "You're coming with me, Third Child." She said before pushing him out of the booth and following him out, then dragging him up a flight of stairs, leaving two smiling guardians, one bored to death basketball player and a recording stooge.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, I'd like to introduce you to the real Evangelion." A redhead said proudly, standing in front of a large lump in the middle of one of the bigger boats. A boy stood facing her, dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh..."he said, highly intelligently.  
  
Asuka held up her finger professionally. "You see, EVA units 00, 01 were only prototypes but my unit 02 is the real deal." Dramatically, she lifted up the cover and held it up high enough so the both of them could see inside it.  
  
Looking inside, Shinji spotted the large 'robot' and sweatdropped. It didn't look any different from his Eva, except, "I didn't know it was red."  
  
She turned to him, glaring. "Does that matter? Red is a very beautiful color." She turned back to the EVA and walked in under the cover, followed by the other pilot, the high chest plate making a sort of tent for them to go in. After climbing up it, she stood tall and proud, her hands on her hips, smirking down at him. "This," she made a gesture with her hands to the mass she stood upon, "Is EVA Unit 02!" she announced loudly.  
  
Shinji just stared at it. Sure he'd been up close to his own EVA but he hadn't been this close! He could practically see his own reflection in the shiny, red armor.  
  
She watched him hold out a hand, running it along the surface of the metal- plated head. "So? What do you think of her?" she asked, smiling at him.  
  
The dark-haired boy looked up at her, smiling back. "I'll tell you when I see how it stands up to Angel's?"  
  
She scowled at him. "And when will that be?"  
  
Before he could answer though, an earthquake erupted, shaking the boat and the two teens. Unable to keep her balance, Asuka fell from where she once stood, sliding down the coated steel. Luck for her, she slid straight for where Shinji stood and, being the gentleman he was, caught her before she hit the ground. But, because of her momentum, he fell backwards, her now straddling his lap. "I think that just answered your question."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, not quite 2000 words but still, it was longer, ne? I'll try making my chapters longer cause I know how you guys feel, I hate short chapters too. So, to spar you some trouble and my life, the next ones will hopefully be longer. In the next chapter is the fight scene and I'm going to try my best but everyone should know by now that I don't write action so it may not be the best quality.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
-Shinjin: Not everyone's personality's changed. Only Asuka, a bit of Shinji and maybe some Misato but that's pretty much all.  
  
-Jim: It took me a while to get used to the last name before first name scheme too but you'll get used to it eventually.  
  
-Phoenix Knight: More chapters to come.  
  
-Dark-Titan: As I stated earlier, I'm trying to make them longer but it's a little hard for me. But at least I'm trying and that's all that counts, right? ^^;  
  
-Ebon Reaper: Thanks for the review.  
  
R&R PLZ! 


	3. The Angel Attack Part II

Asuka Strikes  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Disclaimer: I own a paper plane that some guy threw at me and miraculously hit me in the eye though I have glasses but not Evangelion.  
  
Author's Notes: Dessau mentioned in his REVIEW (wink, wink, nudge, nudge) that it's 'Asuka strikes' and not 'Enter Asuka'. Where I got 'Enter Asuka' I don't know but it's not changed to 'Asuka Strikes'. Thanks for all the reviews guys, I liked them.^^  
  
~*~  
  
Recap of Chapter 2  
  
The dark-haired boy looked up at her, smiling back. "I'll tell you when I see how it stands up to Angel's?"  
  
She scowled at him. "And when will that be?"  
  
Before he could answer though, an earthquake erupted, shaking the boat and the two teens. Unable to keep her balance, Asuka fell from where she once stood, sliding down the coated steel. Luck for her, she slid straight for where Shinji stood and, being the gentleman he was, caught her before she hit the ground. But, because of her momentum, he fell backwards, her now straddling his lap. "I think that just answered your question."  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Status report!" Captain Katsuragi Misato demanded, running up to stand behind a man at the computer. Just when she was starting to get through to her ex, an Angel decided to attack. 'Damn things...'  
  
The man sweated nervously, typing things into the main computer extremely fast. "It just appeared out of no where! We didn't read anything on our radar until the earthquake!" he said, rolling his chair to the right so he could type something else in the returned to his post. "It's only two hundred and thirty-five meters away and closing in fast!" he looked over his shoulder at his Captain. "Sir, what do we do?"  
  
The elder man frowned at the radar on the screen then, "We attack with whatever we have, full force!" he boomed while speaking into a nearby microphone.  
  
Several 'Yes sir's were heard on a speaker then everyone on that ship watched as the Angel appeared from the sea, jumping high in the air, almost taunting them to try and harm it. And they did. Using all the turrets onboard the ships, the crew began firing at the messenger of God but, to the dismay of everyone, the creature merely flopped back into the water, the huge splash causing two ships to tip over.  
  
Misato's face held a determined look as she turned to the other Captain. "See what I meant?"  
  
The man was far too frightened to answer, instead he just shook, staring at the screen as three more of his ships were taken down by the Angel.  
  
"Sir! The Evangelion is moving!" the man at the computer told him. He typed something again then waited and began typing again. "The entry-plug is in! It's up and ready!"  
  
~*~  
  
Five minutes ago...  
  
Getting off of the boy underneath her, Soryu Asuka Langley stood, looking around, ready for another attack. She saw the man get up and dust off his pants as if it were nothing. "Well? What do we do now?" she asked, uncertain.  
  
Ikari Shinji looked up for a minute, placing his hands in his pockets. "I think the best thing to do is get back to Misato." He looked at her then to an elevator door nearby. "Come on! Let's go!" he grabbed her hand, mostly just for the contact, and pulled her towards the door. When they reached it however, they found out that it wasn't working and Asuka proceeding to do the next best thing. Pulling a bag out from under the cover that was on top of her precious Unit 02, she took out two red plug-suits, throwing one at Shinji. "Where can we change?"  
  
His eyes bugged out as he stared at the breastplates. This plug-suit was far too small for him. "Um...we?"  
  
She nodded placing her hands on her hips. "Well, duh! Would you rather stay on this thing and die?" she asked, glaring at him.  
  
He shook his head slowly but grimaced none the less. "Um...Soryu-san, I don't think I'll fit in this thing." He said, still holding the suit in one hand and scratched the back of his head with the other.  
  
She let out a frustrated groan and took him by the ear, pulling him towards the cover once again. "You stay out here while I change." She lifted it up then turned back to him. "And no peeking!" then was submerged in the blanket.  
  
He stood there, dumbfounded at what to do and decided to just wait until she was done and hope that no one would see him in the extra-tight suit. After a few minutes, he nearly had a heart attack when she came out from her changing place. She had been wearing a dress earlier and he hadn't had a good chance to look at her...properly (A/N: You baka-hentai Shinji! Bad boy!). He hadn't noticed 'til now that she had perfect curves in all the right places. And talk about those breasts...  
  
"Hey, dummkoepf (sp?)! Go get changed so we can hurry up!" she pushed him into the blanket and he took a glance back at her before going under.  
  
Standing there with her hands on her hips, she tapped her foot impatiently, never taking her eyes off the cover where the handsome looking boy was changing. Just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, he came out, a blush on his cheeks and covering his lower region. She raised an eyebrow at him, smirking. So much for the handsome looking part... "Are you ready to roll yet?"  
  
He nodded sheepishly, keeping his eyes on the ground, not daring to look up at her. He felt ridiculous in this suit and wished to any God that would listen to him that someone would just pop up with his own. Before he knew it, he was standing next to the sitting Asuka, inside her EVA. How he got there, he didn't know...(A/N: sorry, it's me again. It don't know how they got in there so I'm making it so that Shinji doesn't either ^^;). He listened as she went through a series of commands in, he supposed, German and after he thought it was starting up, it went dark again.  
  
Turning to the man next to her, she smacked him on the head. "Ikari-san! If you're going to think, think in German!"  
  
Nodding, Shinji began thinking of words in the weird language. "Um...lederhosen?" he thought out loud by accident and received another smack.  
  
She sighed and spoke to the computer. "Switch language to Japanese." It did so. The second child started her commands over again, this time in a language the third understood, and by the end, the insides began going through different color schemes, ending with a view of the outside, which was totally yellow because of the curtain. Annoyed, Asuka controlled the EVA to lift it's arm and remove the cover, rewarded with a view of the cloudless sky. Throwing it away, she commanded the 'robot' to get up and it did so. With the now extra weight, the boat started to sink in the water but the redhead balanced the weight to keep it leveled. A few seconds later, the image of Misato popped up to the two pilots right.  
  
"Asuka, good work! Now, you've only got type A armor so you'll have to be extra careful. Is Shinji with you?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
He leaned over her shoulder, missing the blush that appeared on his fellow fighter's face and smiled at Misato, waving. "Hey, Misato-san! I'm here!"  
  
Before the Captain could answer, Ikari's friends' faces popped up on the screen. Suzahara Toji smirked. "Shinji, you dog! You got a chick right where you want her! Good job!" he gave them a thumbs up.  
  
"You're so lucky, Shinji. You get to be in a totally different EVA, how does it feel?" Aida Kensuke asked but the two boys were pushed out of the way by Misato again.  
  
"Men..." she huffed then turned back to the pilots. "We don't know much about this Angel so be careful, understand Asuka?" Misato's battle face was on again.  
  
With a curt nod, the German girl looked ahead and pulled the controls a bit to test the EVA. In response, the large creation lifted its hand and retrieved its projector knife (A/N: Me again ^^; Is that what it's called? I can't remember anymore.), extended it's arms, the knife glowing ready. Asuka smirked and made the EVA jump to a different boat, forgetting about the crew inside. Shinji wasn't ready for it and accidentally fell forward, practically on top of Asuka.  
  
"Shinji! This is no time for flirting, this is a real crisis! We don't have any weapons except you're knife so we have to improvise!" Misato yelled over the intercom.  
  
Blushing to the ears, Shinji pulled back again and stared at his feet again. Why was everyone embarrassing him today?  
  
Jumping to another boat, Asuka stood ready, waiting for the Angel to appear. But, underestimating it when it emerged from the waters, the two hadn't known that it would be as big as it was.  
  
"WAAAHH!!" the two pilots screamed in unison, crushed by the huge, whale- like creature. Mustering all her strength, Asuka used the EVA to lift it off them, but was eaten in the midst by the Angel then they found themselves underwater, in 'the belly of the beast'.  
  
Staring at the radar screen, Misato began formulating a plan. "Miss! There's only five thousand feet left (A/N: is that a lot?) of cord for the power cable! The Angel is pulling them away!"  
  
"It's just like when we went fishing, ne Katsuragi?" she turned around to see her ex-lover leaning against the doorway, his eyes closed and smiling.  
  
Peeved, she restrained herself from throwing something at Kaji Ryouji, which happened to be a coffee mug. "Kaji..." she droned out, "This isn't the time, or place!"  
  
He opened his eyes to look at her. "Once you've caught it, all you have to do is reel them in." he hinted, grinning.  
  
"...Fishing...?" A light bulb went off on top of her head and she smiled at him before turning to the screen again, bringing the mic to her face. "Asuka! Just hang in there, I have a plan!" She turned to the Sea Captain who was still shaking in his boots. "Captain, how many boats do you have left?" she demanded.  
  
Shakingly, he answered. "Two battle cruisers, this one and the carrier." He managed to get out.  
  
She nodded, thinking to herself. "Get all your men off the two battle cruisers that are left."  
  
The old man seemed to awaken from his daze at this. "What did I tell you before, Captain Katsuragi!?" his voiced boomed, "I'm the Commander of this ship and I give the orders around here!"  
  
Growling, she climbed the stairs to stare at his face. "We are all in danger and you're weapons have no effect on it. My plan is the closest thing to getting us out alive from here so either agree with me and live to see the ones you love or die without a goodbye." She spoke evenly.  
  
Grunting, he turned to his first mate and ordered him to evacuate the other boats, putting it on manual from their ship.  
  
When all the men were off the boats, drifting in lifeboats, Misato turned to the computer again. "Asuka, listen! Here's what we're going to do: We're going to reel in the power cable so just make sure to stay inside the Angel, got it?"  
  
The voice over the intercom answered, "Roger!"  
  
The purple haired woman turned to the man sitting next to her, typing away. "Get the carrier between the two battle ships but further away." He didn't reply. "NOW!" nearly jumping out of his seat, the man pressed a button and the wheel that held the long cable began reversing, bringing the Angel and Evangelion along with it. "Twenty seconds until target is in position," everyone watched the screen anxiously, "ten seconds," Asuka got the knife ready, "nine, eight, seven, six, five," Kaji watched as Misato leaned forward, smiling, "four, three, two, one. Target sighted!"  
  
"FIRE!" Misato ordered and they complied by pressing down on a blinking red button, which set off the turrets. The EVA jumped from the Angel's now open mouth and onto one of the boats, waiting for the right moment. When the AT field was disabled momentarily by the firing, Unit 02 lunged forward, piercing the red sphere with its knife. A second later, the Angel disappeared.  
  
"WooHoo!" cheering, everyone on the ships began jumping around, laughing and clapping. Not noticing what she was doing, Misato un-expectingly jumped into Kaji's arms. She looked at the person who'd caught her and frown before pulling away again, dusting off her shirt as if he was some sort of germ. When she was done, she grabbed the microphone, smiling. "Good work, you two! Get back onto the carrier."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Well, how was that for an action scene? It was my first but I'm welcoming flames because, hey, I'm not a real author if someone doesn't like my stories! Woot, woot! Now that was a long chapter, and I didn't put a lot of ANs so I'm very pleased with myself ^_^.  
  
Thank to:  
  
-crota: I'm in love with myself! ^_^  
  
-Dessau: I think in this chapter Asuka's more in character.  
  
-FinalMax: Review?  
  
-Ishagu: Did I spell your name right? Yes, I, do, tend, to, use, commas, a, lot, don't, I? I've never seen this sort of story done before but if it has, then please don't sue me.  
  
-Dark Machine: I trust Chonic, that's who I trust =D! Many, many problems shall arise for the pilots and I hope to make lots of PenPen scenes! ^.^ PENPEN!!  
  
-Dark-Titan: I like you, you review my stories all the time ^^. Please do more, I think there should be more people like you! I tend to kill myself in other ways so don't worry about my excessive writing, I'll be fine. Here's an even longer chapter!  
  
R&R PLZ! 


	4. At School and Sync Tests

Asuka Strikes  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Disclaimer: Standard.  
  
Author's Notes: Well that was a sad excuse for an action scene. Wait until you see me try to write angst, I'll have to put it under humor because you'll laugh so hard. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!  
  
~*~  
  
Recap of Chapter 3  
  
"FIRE!" Misato ordered and they complied by pressing down on a blinking red button, which set off the turrets. The EVA jumped from the Angel's now open mouth and onto one of the boats, waiting for the right moment. When the AT field was disabled momentarily by the firing, Unit 02 lunged forward, piercing the red sphere with its knife. A second later, the Angel disappeared.  
  
"WooHoo!" cheering, everyone on the ships began jumping around, laughing and clapping. Not noticing what she was doing, Misato un-expectingly jumped into Kaji's arms. She looked at the person who'd caught her and frown before pulling away again, dusting off her shirt as if he was some sort of germ. When she was done, she grabbed the microphone, smiling. "Good work, you two! Get back onto the carrier."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh man, she was such a female dog, if you know what I mean..." Suzahara Toji snickered, remembering what had happened just a few hours ago.  
  
"Well, you don't have to worry anymore, buddy. We won't be seeing her for a while now." Aida Kensuke piped in, watching the footage he'd recorded that same day on his video recorder.  
  
Ikari Shinji stayed silent as his friends insulted his crush. 'Why are they so mean to her? I mean, Toji did look up her dress, even if it was an accident.'  
  
The basketball star wrapped his arms around the back of his chair, smirking. "Yeah, but Shinji here has to see her almost everyday since he's going to be working with her." He nudged the EVA pilot awake.  
  
Shinji just sighed, a lovey-dovey look appearing on his face. "It's not that bad..." he trailed off as the door to the classroom slid open quickly.  
  
"WAH!?" Toji pointed his finger at the figure that had appeared. "W-w-w-w-w- what is she doing here?!"  
  
The figure walked to the front of the class, writing her name neatly on the chalkboard then turned around, a smile on her lips. "My name's Soryu Asuka Langley. Pleased to meet you, I'm sure."  
  
Toji looked as though he was about to faint while Kensuke was mildly surprised and Shinji held a soft smile, his features soft.  
  
~*~  
  
"Asuka this, Asuka that. Jeez, you'd think that people would see her for who she really is and not just some pretty face." Kensuke complained, taking the money from a younger student and handing him photos in return.  
  
Shinji looked over to his friend, his face blank of emotion. "And what is she really like?" he asked sharply.  
  
Toji lifted the negatives of the photos his friend had taken, grimacing in pain. "You were there, Shinji. She really hits hard."  
  
The Third Child only looked forward again, his mind wondering to the girl they'd been talking about.  
  
~*~  
  
"Gutten Morgen, Ikari." The boy turned around to see his redheaded comrade behind him, a smile on her face. Asuka had recently joined his school and, to his immense surprise and great luck, she had been enrolled in his class. The hot-tempered female came up behind him, one hand on her hips and the other carrying her bag.  
  
Shinji gulped nervously, unaware that she'd been behind him. "G-guttin M- morgin." His accent was ridiculous and he mentally hit himself. 'You probably just insulted her.'  
  
"So, the First is here too, ne?" she asked, looking around for anyone but only found hormone-driven boys with hearts in their eyes following her.  
  
He blinked, "Um...what do you mean, Soryu?" 'First, first, first...first what?'  
  
She smacked him on the back of the head again but kept her smile. "The First Child, you dummkopf! I was informed that she was here too." She put her hand on her hip again. "So, where is she?" she demanded.  
  
He blinked again, this time understanding but still confused. "Oh, you mean Ayanami? She's down there." He pointed to a blue haired, pale skinned girl reading a book, all by herself.  
  
Asuka made a face at her. "Man, what's with you two? You guys are so not social!" she exclaimed before walking down the escalator and over to the other girl. Shinji followed suite, groaning softly. 'Asuka won't like her...'  
  
Once she reached her, Asuka did it on purpose so that the other one couldn't read her book. But, to her surprise, she just moved over so that Unit 02's pilot's shadow was out of the way. Growling, she took a step forward, casting her shadow on the book again and was rewarded by the partially-albino child to look up at her.  
  
"Yes?" Ayanami Rei asked, her features not showing any emotions.  
  
"You're the First Child? Oh well! My name's Asuka, Soryu Asuka Langley, nice to meet you, let's be friends." She held her hand out for Rei to shake.  
  
The other just looked at it then back at Asuka's face. "I would do so if I was ordered to."  
  
Face-faulting, she took her hand back. "Come on! It'll be fun! If we're going to be pilots together, we should be friends, right?"  
  
Rei only went back to her book, ignoring the attention seeker.  
  
Asuka huffed then turned on Shinji, knowing he would acknowledge her. "Why are you people so boring?" she asked loudly, grabbing the near-by class rep, Hikari, by the hand and dragging her away. "Let's go, Hikari, we'll find something more fun to do."  
  
~*~  
  
(A/N: Sorry, just had to put this: if I ever find out who was driving the car that splashed me, I swear to God, you better watch your back cause I'll be stepping on it. Okay, that's all ^^;)  
  
"Good job, you two. You can go get changed now." Akagi Ritsuko said, then leaned back again, writing something on her clipboard.  
  
"Hey, where's Ayanami?" Shinji asked as the gross-tasting LCL fluid drained out of the plug he sat in.  
  
This time Katsuragi Misato replied. "She came in earlier and got them over with already." She turned to her college-buddy. "So, how'd they do?" she asked curiously.  
  
Nodding to herself, Ritsuko continued to write. "Shinji did extremely well for him and Asuka's are higher than the one's the NERV in Germany recorded." She told her friend.  
  
Smiling, Misato looked at a camera and saw the two pilots laughing at something. "I think it's love." She said, crossing her arms.  
  
The blonde laughed lightly, taking her glasses off. "Love, hmm?" she tucked them into her lab-coat's breast pocket. "Something I heard you're experiencing all over again, no?"  
  
Groaning, Misato picked up her coffee, taking a long chug. "Urg! You heard he's here too?"  
  
She laughed again. "Been a long time since you two went out, who knows, maybe he's changed." She started walking over to the elevator door, followed by Misato.  
  
"He hasn't in the least! He's still immature, sloppy-looking and an even bigger womanizer than before!" The Captain complained, pressing a button on the panel.  
  
"Hmm, but those were all the things you fell in love with all those years ago, am I right?" she smiled as her friend took her purple hair in two handfuls, pulling tightly while shaking her head.  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Meh, even though it was a short chapter, the next will be longer (don't I always say that...). I just watched a couple episodes and can tell that the chappie with the dance moves attack is going to be good cause I'll be nice and hyper for that. That's my favorite episodes and I like to sing the music, it's hilarious.  
  
Thank to:  
  
-keyblade-02: I feel so loved! I've never gotten such a nice review! Thank you!  
  
-jmbeard: Now that you've pointed out the fact that I mispelt dummkopf and that's the real spelling, I'm using it to insult everyone. I feel so special!  
  
-Angels Fury: After just watching the episode I just did, I realize I've messed up on the battle too...  
  
-ShadowScythe: PENPEN!! Sorry I have an obsession with him. My MSN skin is penguins, my display picture is PenPen and my computer's background picture is also PenPen.  
  
-Vibious: I don't want to know if she was wearing panties, I'm a girl, it's one thing that doesn't turn me on. =P  
  
-Dargonfly: you're about the fourth person that's told me how to spell Progressive Knife but that doesn't matter, thank you anyway! ^_^  
  
R&R PLZ!! 


	5. Israfel Attacks Part I: A Battle Lost

Asuka Strikes  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Standard Disclaimer applies.  
  
Author's Notes: Yah! Now it's time for my favorite episode to be corrupted by me! ^_^ Watch me go!  
  
~*~  
  
Recap of Chapter 4  
  
"He hasn't in the least! He's still immature, sloppy-looking and an even bigger womanizer than before!" The Captain complained, pressing a button on the panel.  
  
"Hmm, but those were all the things you fell in love with all those years ago, am I right?" she smiled as her friend took her purple hair in two handfuls, pulling tightly while shaking her head.  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Typing away at her computer, Akagi Ritsuko didn't expect the arms of her long lost college friend to wrap around her shoulders. She didn't even have to turn around to figure out who it was. "Why, hello there. Long time no see."  
  
Kaji Ryouji chuckled, the sound of rumbling in his chest. "Likewise." He smirked and ran a finger down her cheek. "It's been too long."  
  
The blonde smiled, closing her eyes. "Yes, it has Kaji. What have you been up too?"  
  
The man's finger stopped at her jaw line. "A little bit of this, a little bit of that." He paused and she could tell he was grinning. "You're suffering from an unrequiting love."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He tapped her chin lightly. "A woman, with a mole like a tear, shouldn't have to suffer that sort of pain." He teased, grinning widely.  
  
She laughed softly. "If you're trying to pull the moves on me, I'm afraid you can't." she opened her eyes to see her other college friend. "Not with that face pressed up against the glass."  
  
The man looked up to see his ex-lover with her face indeed pressed up against the large pan of window and he could defiantly see that she was mad by the amount of steam on the glass. Katsuragi Misato pulled away and stormed into the room they were in.  
  
The Captain turned on the spy who was now leaning against the wall as if nothing had happened while Ritsuko continued with her typing. "What are you still doing here? Unit-02 is here so why haven't you left yet?" though the words came out bitterly, she silently wished that he didn't have to leave as quickly as she wished for.  
  
The man only continued to grin at her. "Now, is that any way to talk to your boyfriend?"  
  
A vein popped from her forehead. "And who said that you were my boyfriend?" she demanded.  
  
Kaji just chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and Ritsuko was about to join in but was interrupted as red lights turned on, a voice coming from the speakers in the room. "Red Alert! Unidentified Object approaching the shores of Tokyo-3, all personal report to their posts." It repeated what it had just said and then turned off, the lights continuing to clicker on and off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shinji, Asuka! You two are going to cover this mission. Close in and take turns." The voice of their Captain ordered through the link of the EVAs.  
  
"Roger!" Soryu Asuka Langley and Ikari Shinji chorused together, nodding in affirmative. After the restraints were removed and they'd been launched, the two pilots awaited at the shore, battle ready. The redhead turned to Shinji and smirked at the small picture that popped up to her right. "I'll take care of this one, Ikari. Cover me!" She told him and looked back just as a large wave erupted from the waters, showing the arrival of their opponent. Before he could reply, she'd taken off to meet it in the waters, jumping from building to building to stay out of the water.  
  
The man growled, bringing his rifle up to the robot's chest, ready to back her up. "Don't tell me how to do things, you damn rookie!" then his features softened. "Just be careful, Asuka..." he whispered.  
  
She blushed as she heard what he had said but then it disappeared as the Angel emerged from the waters. She grimaced at the way it looked and thought, 'Don't any of these things look anywhere near normal?' before jumping high into the air above the creature's head. "Watch and learn, Ikari." With a loud battle cry, her EVA came down hard on the opponent with its bladed spear, cutting it in half. "Quick and clean." She told her comrade. He would have replied to this had he not been too surprised as the Angels' two parts began moving again, the head going into the body and coming out again, a different color this time. The same happened on the other side and Shinji realized too late that it had regenerated.  
  
~*~  
  
"The eighth Angle was detected on our radar at thirteen hundred sharp." Ritsuko pressed a button on the controller she held and the screen changed to a picture of the Angel. "EVA Units 01 and 02 arrived before the battle." Another click of the button and it changed to a picture of the EVAs. "The battle started at 13:15." It showed Asuka attacking the Angel. "EVA Unit 02 was silent at 13:17." The screen showed the EVA upside down in the waters. "EVA Unit 01 was in a similar state short seconds later." True to her word, it showed EVA 01 upside down in a hole in the ground. "The Captain summarized this occurrence." She pressed another button and Misato's voice rang out in the conference room. "This is pathetic." Everyone heard her say and she sweatdropped. "N2 mines were used on the Angel, giving us some time." The last image showed the two halves of the Angel standing in the water, disfigured.  
  
Kaji smiled, taking his arm off the back of Misato's chair. "And you couldn't hope for more, ne?"  
  
Asuka decided to ignore him and stood up and pointed a finger at Shinji. "This is all your fault, you were supposed to back me up!" she accused.  
  
He stood up to protest back. "M-my fault?! How is this my fault?! If you hadn't rushed in like you owned the place, we might have had a better chance!" he really didn't want to be yelling at her and regretted it right away when she looked down at her feet, her bangs hiding her eyes from him.  
  
'He's right...I should have co-operated with him instead of doing it by myself. I'm such an idiot...' she thought and was about to apologize but Misato cut her off.  
  
"Okay, you two, stop fighting. We have approximately five days before the Angel regains its full strength and we have to come up with a plan by then." She turned to Ikari Gendo and his Vice-Commander, Fuyutski Kozo. "Sir, I may have a plan to defeat the Angel. May I have permission to prepare the pilots for it?" she asked.  
  
Gendo nodded curtly. "See to it that this doesn't happen again, Captain." With that, the ground beneath him sunk down, his and Fuyutski's bodies sinking with it.  
  
Asuka looked up at her guardian. "What's your plan?" she asked quietly, still thinking about her actions.  
  
Misato turned on the redhead, frowning. "You and Shinji go home, I'll meet you there later." She ordered harshly and Shinji felt a rush of anger at her voice towards Asuka. He calmed himself down as he walked towards the changing room then to leave for home.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Though it was a short chapter, I thought of making it the whole battle but that would have maybe been around 5000 words and I just wouldn't be able to handle that @_@! Also, please check out my other story, ''What if...' Kaji Hadn't Died?' because it's coming to a close very soon and then I'm going to start on a sequel.  
  
R&R PLZ! 


	6. Israfel Attacks Part II: Synchranization

Asuka Strikes  
  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter will be a little more fluffier than usual. It's also going to be the chapter where they learn the dance.  
  
~*~  
  
Recap of Chapter 5  
  
"Okay, you two, stop fighting. We have approximately five days before the Angel regains its full strength and we have to come up with a plan by then." She turned to Ikari Gendo and his Vice-Commander, Fuyutski Kozo. "Sir, I may have a plan to defeat the Angel. May I have permission to prepare the pilots for it?" she asked.  
  
Gendo nodded curtly. "See to it that this doesn't happen again, Captain." With that, the ground beneath him sunk down, his and Fuyutski's bodies sinking with it.  
  
Asuka looked up at her guardian. "What's your plan?" she asked quietly, still thinking about her actions.  
  
Misato turned on the redhead, frowning. "You and Shinji go home, I'll meet you there later." She ordered harshly and Shinji felt a rush of anger at her voice towards Asuka. He calmed himself down as he walked towards the changing room then to leave for home.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
With a tired sigh, Ikari Shinji slid the door to his room, readying to drop onto his bed and get a very-much needed rest. When he opened his eyes, prepared to see a dark and lifeless room, they meet up with a yellow, box- filled room. He blinked in confusion and turned to the door as it opened, unprepared to see you stepped through it.  
  
With a smile on her face, Soryu Asuka Langley closed the door behind her. "Hey, Ikari. Like what I've done with it?" she motioned to the room they stood in.  
  
His mouth opened and closed like a fish's searching for air, staring unblinking at the redhead. After he managed to register her in his room or albeit lack there of, he blinked a few times rapidly. "W-w-w-what are you doing here, Soryu-san?" he asked, not meaning to sound so hasty.  
  
Her smile disappeared a moment after those words left his lips, her eyes downcast. "Misato thought it would be better to train together if we lived together. How she figured that, I don't know." She mumbled the last part to herself.  
  
They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Shinji decided to break the silence by clearing his throat. "I, um...hope you like it here." He tried smiling but it came out as a goofy grin to which she giggled at.  
  
"I'm sure I will, Ikari-kun." She smiled back at him.  
  
He blushed but kept smiling at her. "Please call me Shinji. Ikari makes me sound like my dad." He growled at the thought of his father, Commander Ikari Gendo of NERV, who he worked for and hated with all his might.  
  
She nodded, still smiling, not noticing the malcontent look on his features. "Okay Shinji, but you have to call me Asuka." She picked up a box to her left, written 'ASUKA'S STUFF' on it in bold, black marker. "I'm going to take a bath, is that alright with you?" she picked out a pair of blue short-shorts and a yellow tank-top from the box, standing up again to look him in the eye.  
  
Gulping down the lump of nervousness that amounted in his throat, he nodded, his face beet-red. She smiled at him once more before walking off into the shower and he released the breath he unknowingly held, his face returning to its normal color. "That girl's going to be the death of me..." he said quietly, hearing the water in the bathroom turn on.  
  
"Well, that's too bad for you Shin-chan. You're going to be spending the whole week with her." He turned to see his guardian, Captain Katsuragi Misato standing there with a boom box in her hands, smirking at him.  
  
He groaned and followed her to his room. "Why me.?"  
  
~*~  
  
With a 'ding', the elevator doors opened revealing Suzuhara Toji and his friend, Aida Kensuke. They came out of the elevator and turned to their left wen they heard another small bell only to see their class representative and Toji's crush, Horaki Hikari. She turned to her right just as they turned to her and smiled at Toji.  
  
"Two of the three stooges, where's the other?" she asked, her voice sending the basketball star onto cloud nine.  
  
Kensuke backed away from his love-struck friend and answered. "We're here to see him since he hasn't been in school for a while. What about you?" he asked, pulling his fluttering friend down from his cloud.  
  
She began walking next to them, smiling back at Toji. "I'm here to see Asuka."  
  
They reached the door of the Katsuragi residence and turned to each other." "Why'd you stop here?"" they asked at the same time and when they received no answer from one another, Hikari rang the doorbell.  
  
A few seconds after she rang it, the voice box answered with a unison voice of what sounded like Shinji and Asuka. "Coming." they didn't sound too happy either. The door opened a moment after that and Hikari wasn't happy with what she saw, nor Toji and Kensuke.  
  
"You're doing it again. You're dressing like her!" Kensuke pointed at Shinji who wore a revealing pair of spandex shorts and a short T-shirt with music notes on it. Asuka was dressed similar, her shirt pink instead of blue.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
Filming his surroundings, Kensuke smiled at all the aircrafts and boats around the dock at which they got off at. When they heard a door slam, he and Toji looked up to see Asuka coming down the escalator, looking very smug and Shinji behind her, trying to cover himself.  
  
Laughing, Kensuke pointed his camera at the Third Child, grinning. "Wow Shinji, looking good!"  
  
Toji joined in, chuckling. "Yeah, never thought you'd look that good in red before!" he whistled and would have continued if only Asuka hadn't hit him on the back of the head and Misato hitting Kensuke, shutting them up.  
  
*~*END OF FLASHBACK*~* (A/N: Woot, woot! My first flash back!)  
  
""It's all Misato's fault. We have to eat, sleep and breathe together."" They said in unison again and a vein popped on Hikari's forehead.  
  
"That's disgusting! You're living in sin!" she accused, stepping back from the two.  
  
Shinji looked down, ashamed and Asuka turned red in embarrassment. ""No, it's not like that!""  
  
The pig-tailed girl looked up at them again. "And just what is it like?" before they could answer, she turned around and buried her face in Toji's chest who grinned stupidly, wrapping his arms around her in a loose hug.  
  
"Hey there guys!" the three looked up to find Misato along with classmate, Ayanami Rei. The Captain smiled and waved at them.  
  
When he recovered from his happiness, Toji thumbed a finger at the EVA pilots. "Um, care to explain this?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Haha, you should have said that before, Shinji!" Toji laughed, looking over at Hikari who was staring at PenPen (A/N: *insert girlish squeal here* PENPEN!! *does PenPen dance* I love PenPen, I love PenPen!) who stared right back. He then looked over at his friend and the devil girl who were following the steps on a pad on the floor, trying to be synchronized and doing extremely badly.  
  
"Arg! This is hopeless!" Asuka threw her headphones on the floor after Shinji had fallen, causing their routine to fail.  
  
Misato grinned. "So, are you giving up?" she asked slyly.  
  
Asuka smirked right back, placing her hands on her hips. "Well, it's not like you have anyone else, now is it?"  
  
The purple-haired woman closed her eyes, still smiling. "Rei?"  
  
The albino looked up from her book that she was reading. "Yes, Captain?"  
  
Misato smiled at her. "Why don't you give it a try?"  
  
"Yes Miss." She stood up and walked over to the pad, picking up the pair of headphones that Asuka had thrown away and placing them on her head. Shinji looked over at her, unsure then back to the front as the music started. They began dancing, perfectly in sync.  
  
Asuka watched in horror. 'No, this can't be happening! This is supposed to be my big break!' she watched as Shinji and Rei followed the steps perfectly together, not missing or going out of sync with one another. "No, no, no..." she stalked over to the door, opening it. "I hate this!" she exclaimed before slamming it shut behind her.  
  
Shinji stared after her, feeling the pang of guilt rise in his throat.  
  
Standing up with PenPen in her arms, Hikari faced Shinji. "Shinji, go! Go apologize, you hurt her feelings!"  
  
The man just blinked a few times before running to the door, slipping his shoes on before leaving to race after the redhead.  
  
~*~  
  
He found her in a department store not far from their apartment, looking at some drinks. He walked up to her and when he noticed that she didn't see him, placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise. She whirled around quickly, not expecting to see him there. She went so fast that she accidentally whacked her forehead against Shinji's, both wincing at the pain.  
  
"Sorry. Not just for that but for what I did back there." She picked a couple cans out of the refrigerator. Without facing him she continued. "I think Wonder girl should just take my place, I'd just screw up anyway..." she brought the cans to the man at the cash who ran them through his computer.  
  
"Asuka, don't say that. You're a great fighter. It's me that's bad." He followed her out of the store after she paid for her drinks.  
  
She turned around and glared at him once they were out of the store. "If it was just you, then why were you able to do it with Ayanami? Hmm?" her features softened and she lowered her head. "I'm just going to let her take over on this one." She turned back around and prepared to leave but was stopped by Shinji grabbing her arm. She turned around and saw his determined face staring at her.  
  
"I don't want to do it with her." He smiled at her. "I want to do this with you." He spoke softly and her heart missed a beat.  
  
After a minute of decision making, she looked up at him and smiled back. "I'll do it. For you Shinji."  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Aw...fluff! Not much Shinji/Asuka but tons of Toji/Hikari! I'm so proud of myself. I think I got Hikari's last name right but if it's wrong, please tell me. And be sure to check out my other NGE fic, ''What if...' Kaji Hadn't Died' which came to an end a few days ago!  
  
R&R PLZ! 


	7. Israfel Attacks Part III: The Battle Won...

Asuka Strikes  
  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Disclaimer: Waiter, the usual please!  
  
Author's Notes: Woot! I got my first flame! *does happy dance* ok, I'm done. Anyways, I'm really hyper now cause I finally got to see my latest reviews and one is a flame, oh yeah! On with the story!  
  
~*~  
  
The few days together seemed to be a blur to Ikari Shinji as he and his lovely co-pilot trained for their upcoming battle against the angel. Nights were spent talking about the things they liked, disliked and so on while during the days, they would practice their routine, which was coming along a lot better. Then the worst possible scenario happened to Shinji.  
  
He and his female counterpart were left alone for the night...no supervision...no Misato...alone...  
  
Shinji sweated nervously as he heard the Soryu Asuka Langley singing and a splash of water every so often. He directed all his will power towards the television in front of him instead of her sweet voice radiating from the bathroom but the images from the idiot box never got to his brain since it was on hiatus (A/N: My new word!^_^). He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair, slinking from the couch to the floor with a loud 'thud!'. She was always on his mind lately and he knew that his mild infatuation had grown stronger lately. With another sigh he began banging his head against the back of the couch, hoping that a little jump-start would fix his brain problems. He was too into his head banging (A/N: heh...) that he never noticed a certain redhead appear from the bathroom and was now standing next to him, clad only in a pink towel and another one wrapped around her hair to soak some of the water from it.  
  
"What are you doing, dummkopf?" Shinji's ears perked up and he looked up at Asuka, surprised to see her grinning, and laughed nervously.  
  
"Um...nothing, I was just trying to...uh...think!" 'That...was lame.' He thought as she raised a sleek eyebrow at him but shrugged it off.  
  
"When are you going to bed?" she called from their bedroom, rustling being heard from the room and Shinji assumed she was looking for her pajamas.  
  
He turned back to look at the TV, which now held a commercial of a woman who appeared to be naked and screaming in ecstasy while shampooing her hair. Shinji blushed profusely and fumbled with the remote before catching it and pressing the off button. He sighed and the regular color of his face returned. "I don't know yet, I was thinking of going to the movie store around the corner and renting some movies maybe." He picked himself up off the floor just as Asuka emerged from the room, dressed in a large, low cut, yellow T-shirt and blue short-shorts.  
  
She walked over to him and took the remote from his hands as he stared open- mouthed at her and she smirked. "Like what you see?" she asked and brought at hand up to his chin, using her index finger to push his jaw up, promptly closing his mouth. She smiled deviously at him and flopped onto the couch, amused as he stared at where she was just a few minutes ago. "Pick up a couple and I'll watch them with you, is that okay?" when she didn't receive an answer, she lifted her right foot and poked him in the arm with her sock- covered foot.  
  
When he finally realized that the poking in his arm wouldn't stop, he looked at the limb and found a foot probing the muscles. He followed the foot to slender legs that ran up to thighs, hidden from his eyes by blue shorts, then up a slender, fit body to the beautiful face of his crush. He jumped back, startled at how fast she moved and bumped into the TV, nearly making it fall. He stuttered a moment (A/N: you know when Asuka first goes to his school and she says Gutten Morgen to him and he goes Gngngh or something like that. Well that what he did.) before composing himself enough to stand without support from the TV. "W-what did you say, Asuka?"  
  
She giggled at him before bringing the foot that she had used for poking him with down and crossing it over her other one, her arms thrown over the back of the couch to leave her in a very seductive position in the eyes of The Third Child. "I asked you if it was alright if I could watch the movies you're going to rent with you." She smiled softly at him and he felt himself blush lightly.  
  
He brushed off some imaginary dust to avert his eyes from her and cleared his constricting throat. "Um...sure. Got anything in mind?"  
  
She shook her head and lazily covered her mouth as she yawned. "Nope. Just surprise me."  
  
~*~  
  
And surprise her he did. She was immensely shocked when he had gotten a romance movie and a horror movie. She thought he was the type of guy to love action and sit on the edge of his seat but, then again, he may have just done it for her. At that thought, she smiled sweetly at the figure that was popping the video in the player. She watched him stand up, smiling proudly at the box that now showed them the previews and turned to her, smiling back at her. He picked a bowl of popcorn off the top of the TV and turned the lights off then walked over and sat beside her on the couch. He placed the bowl of popcorn in his lap, fast-forwarding the previews to the movie and nearly jumped out of his socks when the German girl leaned over and grabbed a handful of popcorn with one hand and the remote with the other, pausing the movie.  
  
She turned to him and smiled at his shocked face. "Why don't you go get changed, that way when we're finished, we can go to bed right away." She reasoned with him and placed a piece of popcorn in her mouth.  
  
He nodded wordlessly and left to his room to change. When he got back, he found her lying down on the couch, her feet dangling off one side of the couch and her head sideways on a pillow. He walked over to her and placed his hands on his hips, frowning playfully down at her. "And where am I supposed to sit?"  
  
She merely lifted the top part of her body and removed the pillow, patting the space where her head once laid.  
  
Totally unaware of her plan, Shinji sat down on the couch she gave him and was surprised when she placed the pillow on his lap and her head on the pillow. His back shot up straight and she un-paused the movie, unaware of his shock. Five minutes into the movie, he finally loosened up and sighed, his heart returning to its normal pace. He stared down at the beautiful girl in his lap before raising an uncertain hand and running in through her vibrant hair. She stiffened at the sudden contact for a moment but then relaxed and snuggled into his lap further. His smile grew as he looked up at the screen, his hand continuing its loving caress.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mph! No, not here, someone might see us!" a voice rang out in one of the many elevators of NERV.  
  
"No one's around, who'll see us?" a flirty masculine voice replied.  
  
"Someone!" Captain Katsuragi Misato tried to shove the figure away from her but deep down she knew she wasn't trying with all her might.  
  
Kaji Ryouji didn't answer to this, at least verbally that is. Instead, he firmly clamped his mouth over hers, quieting her refusals.  
  
The woman moaned and closed her eyes for a moment then opened them slightly to watch the counter at the top of the doorway tick off the floors. 'Please hurry, I don't think I'll last much longer!' As if answering her pleas, the elevator 'dinged' and she backed away from Ryouji and out of the elevator, tucking in her shirt while fixing her hair. "Don't ever do that again, Kaji. It's over between us, has been for a long time." She scorned him.  
  
The longhaired man grinned boyishly at her. "But your lips didn't complain. Tell me Katsuragi, which should I trust, your lips...or your words?" before she could answer, the elevator 'dinged' again and the doors closed on him as he bowed to her, still grinning.  
  
She glared at the steel doors in front of her, panting slightly. How dare he? How dare he bring forth the feelings she had long ago buried away, at what she had hoped for good.  
  
'But you still love him...'  
  
And with that thought, she threw the documents she had been holding at the doors along with an angry cry.  
  
~*~  
  
"Here you go." Misato looked up to see her old time friend, Akagi Ritsuko beside her as she placed a cup of coffee on the table.  
  
"Thanks." The purple-haired woman picked the cup and blew into it, attempting to cool it down.  
  
"So, what is it? Work or a man or both?" The blonde asked as she sat down in a chair opposite of Misato.  
  
The woman smiled somewhat. "Heh heh, something like that." She brought the cup to her lips and sipped it.  
  
"Hm...still in love huh?" Ritsuko was answered by Misato spilling the contents of her mouth onto the floor.  
  
"Phf! That's ridiculous! Who'd want that over-sexed idiot anyway?!" Misato yelled, whipping her mouth with the sleeve of her red jacket.  
  
"I meant he may still love you. Did I scare you?" The doctor smirked at her, leaning back in her chair.  
  
Misato glared at her. "OoOoh I'll show you scary..." she mumbled before sipping her coffee again.  
  
"You're only proving my hypotheses. Why don't you just got with your feelings?"  
  
Misato sighed and her head flopped back. "I may have been just a kid but getting together with him was the dumbest thing I ever did." She took a swing of coffee before placing it back onto the dark wood table. "Aw well, better get back to work. Tomorrow's D-day you know."  
  
~*~  
  
"All system's go. EVAs are ready." Ibuki Maya called from her station at the controls to the Commanders present and Captain Katsuragi.  
  
"Shinji, Asuka! You ready?" Misato asked over the COM link with the two pilots.  
  
"Roger!" they answered simultaneously.  
  
Asuka turned to the COM link established with Shinji and smirked. "Just remember the moves, Shinji."  
  
The pilot of Unit-01 nodded at her. "We'll be done in sixty-two seconds (A/N: is that right?)." the two EVAs were launched and the count down had begun. When they reached the top, the sides of two large buildings opened up to reveal their rifles, which they quickly grabbed. They split up, running on either side of the Angel, shooting away until Asuka was close enough and grabbed her Progressive Knife, cutting the Angel into two parts which regenerated itself into two right away. Units 01 and 02 met up on the other side of the Angels and back flipped many times, evading the attacks of the enemy, and landed on a small platform, pressing a switch which activated a shield. The barrier gave them a moment to gain their breath but only a moment because the steel was melted seconds later by the Angels. The fighters rolled out of the way as one of the Angels cut the shield in half, exposing them.  
  
Shinji turned to look at Asuka's window just as she turned to him and they smirked at each other. With a quick nod, their EVAs charged at the two Angels. An uppercut to where the gut would be and a high kick later, the Angels re-merged into one and the pilots leapt into the air and came crashing down upon the Angel, right where it's red orb laid (A/N: What's that called?) and the Angel slid backwards from the force all the way to the mountains.  
  
From NERV headquarters, Misato and the rest watched with anxious eyes, trying to see through the smoke of the explosion. When the smoke cleared enough, a picture of Unit-02 on top of 01 appeared. Captain Misato sweatdropped at what looked like Shinji's EVA holding the other.  
  
"Both EVAs are okay." Maya's voice broke the silence.  
  
Ritsuko giggled as Misato rubbed her temples. "Guess baby-sitting isn't like you thought, ne Misato?"  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Notes: So, how was that for a chapter? Fluff and action -though not good action- all in one.  
  
R&R PLZ! 


	8. Their First wannabe Date

Asuka Strikes  
  
By: Byakko of the West  
  
Disclaimer: Meh, I'll do it later...(protagonist here!)  
  
Author's Note: Wow, would you look at that? I'm updating after so long *sweatdrop* Oh well, better late then never, ne?  
  
~*~  
  
"AAHH!!! This isn't fair! Why do we have to stay here when Hikari and the stooges get to go to Okinawa?!?!?! WWWHHHYYY!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Citizens passing by the trio stopped then back away from the fuming redhead as the boy waved apologetically at them. As they regained their composure and began walking away again, Ikari Shinji turned around to his co-pilot and tried calming her down.  
  
"Asuka...it's not that big of a deal. I mean, what are they going to do that we can't do here?" Only after the words came from his mouth did he wish they could be stuffed back in or erased or anything else to stop them from reaching her ears.  
  
Soryu Asuka Langley turned around and glared furiously at the male before her. "What can they do there that we can't do here, you ask???? Hm, let me see! Diving, eating Okinawa treats, MISSING SCHOOL!! EVERYTHING!!!" she exclaimed, many nerves popping out from her forehead. "And while they're there doing that, we're here stuck either fighting or doing homework!! NOT FAIR!!!!!" She stopped from her yelling so she was able to wail instead, sinking to her knees.  
  
Shinji sweated nervously. Being stuck in the street with broken down woman was not his way of having fun, at all. He kneeled next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, sorry Asuka, I didn't mean to make you any more upset but I'm just saying that we could have as much fun here. How about this: we could go to NERV HQ and borrow their pool for a while then I'll treat you to some real Japanese food, deal?" he smiled hopefully, watching her tears stop.  
  
Her bottom lip quivered slightly before she threw her arms around his neck. She had been looking for an excuse to do this for some time, being in his arms just felt so right, so comforting. She buried her face in his chest, he grip tightening as she felt his arms hesitantly wrap around her waist. "Oooo!! Thank you so much, Shin-chan! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!!"  
  
He felt heat rise to his face, his cheeks turning a bright red and he turned to the other girl who had just been standing there throughout the whole thing, staring into the ocean. "Ayanami, would you like to come with us?"  
  
At this, Asuka stiffened visibly. She glared at nothing in particular, somewhere near the top button of Shinji's shirt. She didn't want that girl to come with them, she was hoping for it to be some sort of date for them. Once she heard the words "Thank you" come from Ayanami Rei's mouth, her scowl hardened but when she heard the words that followed, "but I must report to Commander Ikari before dinner time. Goodbye." And with that, Asuka turned around just in time to watch her turn a corner then out of sight.  
  
Shinji shrugged his shoulders. It's not that he really wanted her to come, it was more about the fact that he didn't want her to be left out like he always used to be. Truthfully, all he wanted was to be alone with and *insert Shinji nosebleed here* maybe see her in a bikini? He shook his head. Those were the last thoughts he needed! He stood up, offering her his hand to help her up as well, which she accepted. But, to his surprise and delight, she keep a tight hold of his hand as they stood next to each other then started walking towards the Katsuragi/Ikari/Soryu apartment. Shinji blushed the whole way, obviously, as Asuka just smiled at him, enjoying his embarrassment. Once they reached the home, the separated into their separate rooms, changing into their bathing suits. The pilot to EVA- 01 was quite embarrassed about the whole idea though. 1) He was going to see his dream girl in a (hopefully) revealing bathing suit and 2) he wasn't exactly the most built guy around. Though he had a few muscles, he wasn't nearly as strong as one of his best friends, Suzuhara Toji or his newfound father figure, Kaji Ryoji. He just hoped Asuka wouldn't mind too much...He walked over to his drawer, shuffling through to find a clean shirt and, to his dismay, found none.  
  
Stepping out of his room, Shinji looked around wearily and, finding no signs of Asuka around, ran towards a near by laundry basket and hoped they were clean clothes recently washed by their care-taker, Katsuragi Misato. Just as he had found one and held in up in victory, he spotted Asuka standing right in front of him and stopped right in his tracks. Dressed in a red and white, zip-up tank tiny, her choice of bathing suit couldn't have brought on a better blood rush to poor ol' Shinji (A/N: Ehehehehe! Matt, BLOOD RUSH!! LOL!).  
  
"Looking good there, Shin-chan." She gave him a wink, smirking as a small trail of blood found its way down from his nose. She loved the reaction she received from him. And, she loved the way he looked without a shirt. True she'd seen better-looking chests on TV, in her dreams and such but he had a finally chiseled chest, the right muscles in the right places. Not too bulgy but not just skin and bone. She liked...  
  
He suddenly became aware of his half-nakedness due to her head-to-toe look and quickly threw on the shirt he had been holding, whipping away the trickle of blood in the process. Once the shirt was on, he held a hand out to his companion, bidding her over. "Shall we go?"  
  
She smiled sweetly and him and instead of taking his hand, she grabbed onto his whole arm, hugging it to her body. "Yes we shall." And with that, she pulled him over towards the door, picking up a wrap-around skirt on the way out.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Note: Ok, ok, I know it's short but come on! I haven't written anything in a while and I gotta get back into the groove =P! Plus, this summer I'm going to my cousin's wedding and I'm gonna be bored outta my mind so I'm taking my laptop with me and gonna continue a bunch of my fics.  
  
I WOULD put the thanks here but there's too many from last chappie *sweatdrop*! But thanks for all the reviews and special thanks to Roland Deschain, though he didn't put a nice review for this story but instead for my other one, "What if...Kaji Hadn't Died?", I'd like to thank him anyways. He gave my first flame!! EEEEEEE!!! Thanks again Roland!! 


	9. HOHOHOHHOOHOHOHOH! YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE ...

Asuka Strikes Chapter 9  
  
Author note: Well, since my last chapter was pretty short, I thought I'd repay you by adding another freebee chapter !  
  
"Hey, Shin-chan! Watch this!" boasted the redhead as she dived gracefully into the swimming pool.  
  
Ikari Shinji smiled at her, happy that he'd gotten her mind off Okinawa. Once the head of Soryu Asuka Langley popped back out of the water, a happy and refreshed look on her face, Shinji brought his hands together, a loud clapping noise echoing throughout the swimming area.  
  
She smiled back at him, a light blush at the praise she received from him. She swam over to the nearby ladder and climbed out of the pool. She frowned when she saw that he had gone back to typing up on the laptop that was perched upon his lap (A/N: Exactly why it's called a "lap" top). She walked over to him, standing in the way of his light, casting a shadow over his form. "Why are you here typing when you could be swimming?" she queried.  
  
He stopped in his work to look up at her. "Misato found out that my grades were dropping dangerously low and said I'd HAVE to study or else she'd make me do even more chores than I already do."  
  
She sat down next to him on her towel. "What're you studying?"  
  
"Science right now and then I got to brush up on my math." He looked at her, enjoying the way her hair stuck to the sides of her face, the suit he had thought skin tight on her before now showing him wrong.  
  
She smiled at him, scooting closer so she could get a good look at the screen. She frowned in confusion at it. "What does it say?"  
  
He quirked an eyebrow at her in question. "You don't know the Kanji? The how do you do so well at school?"  
  
She sighed, running a hand through her wet bangs. "I'm still learning them. I'm starting to understand but a few still confuse me." She looked at the screen again. "So, what's it say?"  
  
He smiled at her but frowned, reading the question for her. "It's about thermal expansion. But I don't get any of it at all." He looked at her expectantly.  
  
She brought a finger to her lips, a thoughtful look upon her face. Shinji watched as her finger became wedged between her lips and he smiled. She blushed from the thought that entered her mind but then it was replaced by a sly smile. "How about an example?"  
  
Completely lost to the not-so-innocent question, he asked, "Um...sure, like what?"  
  
She leaned closer to him, so close that he could feel her breath on his own lips and a blush quickly covered his cheeks.  
  
She smirked at his reaction but continued with her devious plan. "When most things get hot, they expand. So..." she covered his left hand with her right. "If I were to kiss you right now, would your lips expand?" she asked huskily.  
  
He blushed fiercely, stuttering out. "Um...I-I don't r-really know..." he whispered but she heard anyways.  
  
She smirked again. "Want to find out?"  
  
And then, like a light illumination the dark corners of Shinji's mind, he grinned back at her sexily. "I'd love to." And he leaned forward, closing the inch or two that held them apart and his lips covered hers.  
  
Her eyes widened somewhat but then closed, reveling in the feeling of his lips on hers. After they both regained some of the conscious, Asuka began to move her lips, caressing his over and over again. Then, Shinji did something so out of character it was scary. He let his tongue roll from his mouth and let it touch her lips lightly, sending a wave of shock yet pleasant surprise course throughout both of their bodies. She complied with him, opening her mouth just enough for his tongue to enter her mouth but also to keep their lips together still. She moaned lightly as his tongue danced with hers. After a few moments, they pulled apart, gasping for air.  
  
Once Asuka had filled up her lungs enough, she smiled softly at him, her left hand going to his lips. "I think that proved that theory." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear her.  
  
He made a sound of approval, somewhere between a moan and a whimper, his eyes still closed as he enjoyed the feeling of her cool fingers on his burning lips. He opened his eyes and smiled back at her and was about to lean in to kiss her again but was interrupted as the red light went off, signaling the arrival of an unidentified object close by. The pulled apart and looked at the red light for a second before looking at each other and smiling sadly.  
  
"We'll finish this some other time, okay?" Asuka asked as he helped her up from the ground.  
  
He nodded, a blush covering his cheeks, looking forward to the next time that they're alone again. "Let's go kick some Angel butt!"  
  
Author's Notes: Yah, I know it was probably shorter than the last but it was a freebee type of chapter, just some fluff. OooOOooo, the thermal expansion part of the series is my favorite, second only to PENPEN!  
  
I'm going to make a long thank you list now since I missed it before   
  
Thanks to:  
  
-x: Run...down the splasher? What's that mean?  
  
-Junho: Balance is good unless you're talking about the ones at the doctors, those are evil.  
  
-Nigoki: I'm a good write! Yay!  
  
-Dark Titan: Yah, people keep telling me that I screwed up that, oh well.  
  
-Wolvenrider: You confuse Kelly...Kelly dislikes being confused....  
  
-RaspK FOG: Oh yah, he should defiantly win!  
  
-Lady Laran: You must have loved this chappie, ne?  
  
-Steve Jester: You read?  
  
-Sutsurike Deafu: Yah, I need to make my chapters longer, I know but 1)I'm lazy and 2)I'm a procrastinator. It's a deadly mix.  
  
-rahl: I like you, you always review my chapters.  
  
-Vivi239: I like fluff so I write fluff.  
  
-Vaurnut: Yes, I know.  
  
-China-boy: Ok, ok, pUUshy!  
  
Ok, too long and I'm too lazy. Plus, I gotta get off the computer but I want to update my story now so I'll finish the thanks another time. Toodles. 


End file.
